


To Blow  My Mind And I’m In So Deep

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Dubcon to Con, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Non-Consensual Groping, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ann is used to packed train rides in the morning. What she's not used to is a guy thinking she looks like the sort of girl who's into train molestation. Or learning that maybe she in fact is into train molestation. Anonymous commission, Ann's perspective.





	To Blow  My Mind And I’m In So Deep

I should have known a spacious train cart was too good to be true. One minute I'm standing there with a decent amount of space to breathe and exist, and the next moment I'm almost shoved up against the opposite side door from the flood of people suddenly cramming into the train. The morning commute is killer, and sometimes I wonder if I'm only pursuing modeling in the hopes I can get a job where I don't have to take the train early in the morning. On days like this, that sounds like a perfectly reasonable justification for anything, doesn't it? I could put up with a world of backstabbing and slimy photographers if it meant never having to do this every morning for the rest of my life.

The train leaves the station, and the bumpiness jostles everyone in the cart a little bit. I feel a few brushes of maybe a hand something against the backs of my thighs or my butt, but I don't think too much about it. It happens;, things sway, and there just isn't enough space here when we're packed in like sardines. Instead, I just focus on my phone and on trying to play a game instead of worrying about it; there's so many rumours about girls getting groped or molested on trains, but I've never bought it. It's a porn trope people like to jerk off to, nothing more. It's too dangerous and risky, girls would be saying something. I know I would. If a guy decided to try and fuck me on the train I would be screaming my head off and beating him with my bag.

I put the worries out of my head and just focus on playing my game, until another bump shakes the cart, and this time a hand presses up very directly against my ass, as firm and intentional as could be, and I feel panic rise up inside of myself. My free hand grabs the strap of my bag, seeking to make good on the idea of swinging it and screaming bloody murder, as I shoot a dirty look over my shoulder. But what I see isn't the stereotype of some grubby old pervert, it's a somewhat terrified guy my age who seems more confused and nervous than anything, like he's sorry he grabbed my ass, even if his hand remains there. Maybe it really was the shaking.

"Sorry," he squeaks out, and I can't help but feel bad for him, as weird as it sounds. I sure wish he would take his hand off of my ass, but maybe he's just frozen in place from the awkwardness. There's so much going on here and things slow to an awkward crawl where I'm not even sure if he is just taking forever of it I'm being impatient.

But I say, "It's okay," anyway, and forgive it. I figure it's nothing to weird, whatever. He'll let go realizing I'm not mad at him and this whole thing will become easier and more sensible, so I just turn back toward my cute phone game and try not to think anything of this. Just a weird, awkward start to a perfectly okay day, right? I'm in a mood where I'd rather just avoid trouble and forgive than to do anything too brash, if only because of how goddamn tired I am.

Then he begins to squeeze.

"I'm glad to hear that," he says, leaning into my ear. "Girls as hot as you aren't usually in to train rape, but something about you just made me think you would be." I'm screaming on the inside. Fucking hollering. What is going on here? He begins to grope my butt more firmly, getting his hand under my skirt to feel me up right through my tights and my panties. Another hand snakes around front just as quickly, pressing against my pussy and finding my clit right away. My teeth clamp down on my tongue as I feel the pressure hit me, and I try not to cry out as shock and confusion both wash over my body, igniting something unexpected and out of line within me.

Was the hell is that supposed to mean? Something about me? I'm furious, insulted, embarrassed as could be, my cheeks burning bright, but as I try to force words out of my mouth, none come. I try again, and all I manage is a little squeak that doesn't even register over the noise of the train heading down the tracks. I'm left wordless and silent, looking over my shoulder again not toward the guy feeling me up, but toward everyone else. Nobody is paying attention, but there's so many people here. Too many people. I burn up in worry. Crowds don't really bother me, but suddenly I feel so awkward and overwhelmed by the number of people around that any hope of mustering up the courage I need is squashed firmly by the grim reality of what's happening here.

So much for definitely screaming and beating a man senseless with my bag.

His hands don't let up on me as they continue to work against my sensitive skin, overwhelming me with their firmness and with the intentions that come with them. I'm left letting out nervous sounds that make me feel weaker than I should be, tensing up as he zeroes in on my clit. When his hand lets up on my ass, I know there's really nothing good that's coming from it, know there isn't a damn thing here I can do, and indeed, as something presses against my butt again, it's not a hand this time. I bite down hard on my lip as I feel his thick cock grind against me, and I don't know what I'm doing but I need to think of something fast because I am in way too deep now to be able to make sense of this treatment.

The dick pushes forward and begins to rub between my thighs, and my breath shortens. Quickens. I'm running out of time and sense and ideas, and as he continues touching my pussy through my clothes I don't feel like my head is on straight enough to think about any of that sensibly. I'm dizzy, overwhelmed, swamped by feelings more confusing than they are anything else, and the fact I've managed to accidentally convince him that I'm into this makes this all the more frustrating and awkward. This is a misunderstanding that's absolutely entirely on him and his actions, but what the hell can I do to smooth that over as he starts grinding his dick between my legs?

His fingers touch me just right. The kind of right that you only want someone touching you when you've had a few dates or a while to get to know them and your bodies just click the first time you try to have sex. The kind of right that forces a thankfully muted moan out of my lips as the wheels screech below us. The kind of right that makes my body tense up with arousal and my thighs press down tight, which because his cock is nestled between them means I've given him another inadvertent sign of approval. He begins to work faster back and forth, fucking my thighs as they squeeze his cock and make a tighter fold for him to fuck. I made a horrible mistake but now I can't stop him, as I keep instead emboldening him and giving him all the more reason to keep going.

The simple fact this is really happening is enough to throw me off. Fuck, a guy my age, looking pretty decent if I'm being honest and hating myself today, with his cock out in a train and getting a thighjob while he feels me up. It's gone from a weird fantasy of perverts to a weird reality so quickly that I'm not sure what to do about it, struggling to deal with the fact that his fingers are really, really good against me and as much as I want to say I hate this... I don't. It's embarrassing to admit, but it's getting me weirdly turned on, weirdly wound up and hot in ways that I really don't have any idea how to feel about. This is a lot, probably too much in too many directions, but I take it, and I just try to keep my head on.

"Yeah, I can feel you getting so wet right now. I knew you'd be the right girl for this." His words should sicken me more than they do, but my body is wound up too hotly by the pleasure that comes with his touch for me to be able to mount a sensible argument against him or to figure my way out of this situation. It's just too much. I can't deal with all of this attention and this pressure, and the more I try to bring my head around and straighten my thoughts out, the more weirdly hopeless I feel.

What the hell have I done to give the impression I'm into this and what do I do to make sure no guy thinks this about me again? Is it my skirt? My hair? Is this guy just a total creep? He's a hung creep, though, and as much as I want to avoid thinking that way, his cock throbbing between my legs keeps me from having that clarity and sense. I'm falling deeper into his clutches, and I want so badly to break away from this, but there's not a damn thing that can save me here. I'm stuck here twisting in the wind as he inches closer to orgasm, all while teasing the ever-loving hell out of me with his fingers. He's right, I'm getting wetter, hornier, needier. My body aches for something to be stuck inside of it and I hate that his cock is right there and feeling as appealing an option as anything could be.

"I'm going to cum," he groans into my ear. "You don't want me to do that all over the floor and your nice tights, do you?" His words burn against my skin, more embarrassment pushing on harder and confusing there's something going on here that I don't really have any way to deal with. "You'd be walking around with cum stains all day. Why don't you let me stick it inside so I can avoid making a mess?'

The bastard has a point, as much as I hate it. "Fine," I say, wincing as I let him get what he wants, knowing it's only making things worse. "You can put it inside of me." What I don't expect is for him to actually grab my tights and rip a hole right in front of them. Just a big hole right in front, covered by my skirt, but still ruining my nice clothes. He reaches in to grab my panties, and rather than tugging them down he just pushes them out of the way, bending me forward and guiding his dick up into place, pushing it into me, and immediately, I know I'm fucking done for.

My breath tightens even harder as he fills me. I'm fucking soaked. Everything about my body's reactions speaks to a certain insanity that I really have no idea what to do in light of this, as he slips into me, and I can't believe this is happening, but I also can't believe my response. "If you cum in me now, without doing a fucking thing to get me off, I'll scream." What the fuck am I thinking? I'm going to scream if he doesn't fuck me? My priorities are completely askew and I don't have any sense now to do anything normal or sane, and I'm left completely off the mark as he actually begins to fuck me.

"Long as I get to dump a load in this tight pussy, I'll fuck you until you can't stand anymore," he whispers, and I'm fucking melting. My legs tremble a bit and I wonder how the most exciting and seductive guy I've ever met is a creep who gropes women on the train. The list of ways this is wrong only lengthens as I feel his own length push into me, filling my needy pussy and igniting more swells of pure heat that I don't have any way to deal with, more pressure I'm unprepared for. This situation is getting harder and harder to control by the second and I just don't know how to handle it.

He takes to fucking me, and my focus drifts for a moment. I look around me again. A train full of completely unaware people sit there absorbed in their own matters, in their newspapers and their phones and their thoughts. I'm getting fucked in front of them and they're simply unaware of everything. It's a weird but incredible feeling, one I don't understand at all, but the idea of an audience, even unwitting and blissfully ignorant, is doing to me things too complicated to really grasp, and I find myself lost to the idea of surrender that now takes me on. It feels so potent and intense, the swell of desire working me over more firmly until my thoughts simply give in.

I like this.

It's fucked up to think, and I wish I didn't have to, but... This feels amazing. His hand grabs my hip, and I find myself reaching for him, guiding his touch further up, into my half-zipped jacket, and urging him to feel my breast up through my top. He does one better, going under my top and tugging it up, exposing my pink bra to anyone on the other side of that window as I toil in frustration, lost to the pressures now. He knows just how to touch me to rile me up, to fuck me just right and to induce within me a certain swell of something accepting and hot, something ready to be fucked in public by a stranger.

God, maybe I am the kind of girl to like getting groped on the train, and maybe he knew exactly what he was doing when he made his move on me.

My pussy clenches down hot around his cock, as I feel him press tight against me and fuck me as steadily as he can. My body tries its best to stay still as I receive the most exciting and dangerous fuck of my life. At any moment someone could look over and see what we're doing, and the idea excites me more than it worries me, a sure sign I'm too far gone to help myself now. A sign I'm completely invested in this, insane as it is. I want it, and I want him to keep giving it to me, as much as I shouldn't. As wrong as it is for a stranger to be fucking me from behind in public. The pleasure is just too real, too hot. I've never felt so turned on my life, and the idea of being touched, grabbed, fucked, having my clothes tugged and ripped at... There's so many things here I've never realized I wanted so badly until I got them.

I'm still a ways from my stop, and I hope he is too. I don't know where he's getting off and the worst thing would be for him to step away, tuck his cock in his pants, and say he has a class to get to. That would be utter misery right now. I just hold steady on it and hope for the best, grinding my hips back against his lap to meet his thrusts as I get too worked up to know what to do about, struggling to hold myself quiet as the pleasure reaches a point where I know full well that if I started making noise, it would be louder than the train, that it would attract attention and ruin everything. But it feels so hard now to keep quiet, and this whole mess makes me feel like I'm about to come undone.

The train passes by an open space, and I see it. Someone's eyes are lined up perfectly to see me, and I'm caught. A guy stares at me, his eyes following the rapid movement of the train to the sight of my bra exposed and a hand groping my breasts, and it's in that moment of complete surrender that I give up to the pleasure. I cum hard, and it takes biting down on my tongue with such force it almost bleeds to not scream out in raw ecstasy amid this pleasure. I shove back against him, forcing my ass tight against his lap as my tight inner walls beg him to cum inside of me. I've never wanted a guy to creampie me so bad in my fucking life, but it's just too powerful to resist, and if he needs me to actually beg out loud for him, I'll fucking do it. I'll do anything right now.

Thankfully, no begging is required. He buries himself to the hilt inside of me, holds on steadily and even turns my head over so he can shove his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him back as he feels me up and lays an ownership over me that feels complete and permanent and incredible, and even though I know it's fleeting and we'll never meet again, I soak in the idea it's real just for the moment and for the warmth of it.

He pulls out of me without a word, tucks his cock away, and the train pulls into a station. He draws back, giving me only a smack across the ass goodbye, and I'm left standing there with my clothes disheveled, tugged off to the side, even ripped... Cum leaks down my thighs and onto my tights, making the mess I was trying to avoid anyway, and my body feels so warm and relaxed. The thrill of being fucked in public and cummed inside of by a guy I've never met has ignited a kink for risky public sex and for anonymous train molestation within me too fiery for me to really know what to do with, and as the train pulls back out of the station I wonder what to do next.

And how to get more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
